Forsaken Hearts
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: A fight for survival rings up as a lone vampire wanders the universe to find his stolen friends...
1. Default Chapter

Forsaken Hearts  
Loves True Past  
(CHAPTER 2)  
  
In my life I have brought several hundred lives down. Each one silenced by my blade forever. I roam the planets, searching for the one I lost, the one stolen from me. To some, it is an obsession, but to me, it is my duty to bring my best friend back from my enemies. Each time I kill, my blade tearing through the decaying flesh of my fellow vampires, I remember a bit more of my past. A bit more of my lost life, and what I have been missing these last five hundred years.  
  
Turned by my first love, I am bound to her by my last life force, bound for all eternity, and thus I will love her till the end. Almost twenty years ago, I left her to search for the one I lost. The vampires' worst enemy took my only family from me. Sean, a new breed of vampires, has stolen him, and turned all of my friends against me. MY kind can no longer be called mine. These monsters, hideous as they are deadly, are very smart, and consider what I am, a worthless bag of flesh and blood. But if I am a worthless bag of flesh, then how can I kill so many, and yet still live. I will answer you...it is by destiny and fate, that I have survived. .  
  
10:27 A.M. Tuesday the 7th, destination: Shadow's Realm  
  
Nighttime in the Shadow Realm was as usual. The smell of death, blood, rotting flesh, and new feedings were abrupt. In the night through the light and dark grayish clouds, struck a new moon, tinted light red. The moon symbolized the power of being, the power of the nightly creatures. Throughout the night, was a series of howls, coming from a pack of large beastly werewolves, tearing at the moon with claws and mouth. Down to the valley grove, led the states of the bog creatures that thrived in the swamps. Westwards to the hidden desert, was the magical lands that brought life and truth of living with full extent, along with the large ant- like monsters that took to the sands, guarding the one sword.  
  
Past down to unknown territory, lay the lost city if Saracen. This city was fabled, legendary, told to children by what parents had learned from they're parents. Most of the Saracen stories were of love and romance, some of magical powers and destruction, but the most of them were about strong sorcerers and heroes being born on the streets. One story in particular, was passed down by generations to generations, retold each time to the exact word of the starter. By the light of a small lamp, hidden beneath the grass and trees, lay a traveler, writing away on his stories, and adding his own parts to them.  
  
".lightning struck across the dark forbidden territory of Argonithe, sparking new light throughout the storm. Lampposts were set in the roads, but did not light. In this time period, magic and dark arts ruled over all. These were dark times, aye, they were. Nothing of the sort could prelude the light that would banish the darkness away, to give flourishing plants to our land. As the lightning hit, it struck houses, and burned them to ashes instantly. Some of the people fled, making it to safely through the perilous dangers that waited for them in the forbidden forest, and the red sands of the desert." wind blew out the lamp, and sent the weary traveler into imperial darkness.  
  
"DAMMIT! Fucking piece of shit lamp!!! I knew I shouldn't have bought it fro that traveling salesman." He grieved for a few seconds, then fetches his things up, humming to himself as he did so. Not before long, he had surveyed his area, fixed all of the plants he trampled, and took to the sky, his starred wings gliding him into the windy night. Looking across the treetops as he flew, he watched for a new feast. His thirst was taking over of his body, and he needed to drink. Not have been able to drink for days, he was getting weaker by the hour, and would soon die of hunger if he didn't drink soon. As he was flying, he noticed some unruly brushing in some trees below to the right, and dropped into the tree with no clamor. Below he watched, and waited, his baby blue eyes slowly shading to a dark blood red. Without warning, a large tail struck to him by the side, hitting him full across the face, and sending him crashing through the trees next to him, until he slid across the ground. Slowly, he got up, pushing the dirt away from his body as he stood up. Looking to the direction of the adversary, he stares open eyed as yet another strong blow was replaced upon his face, sending him down to the ground. Half way down, he was picked up by the tail of the large being, and hung by his feet with its tail. Quickly, he strived downwards, then slashed up with his claws, sheering the tail clear off, as he busted through the grip and landed on his feet nimbly.  
  
"You picked the wrong vampire to fuck with you damned Kavu." He exclaimed. "Your ass is mine now!" With this, he tore in full bore, leaping to the side, and landing, then spinning up from the lounge of another swipe, and landed broadside, bending backwards, and swiping left to stand up. The Kavu roared, it's green scaly skin glinting in the moonlight as it ripped in. As did the vampire, meeting the fist, and interlocking fingers to push each other down. Although the Kavu was five times the vampire's size, it lacked the physical strength, and the brains to beat him.  
  
"You do realize." he stated " that be fore I kill you, I will drain you of all your blood, to destroy more of your kind." he grinned. The Kavu's eyes went a bright green, telling the vampire that that one last insult, had done the trick, he had pissed it off. The Kavu raged inward, throwing its force into both hands that her placed by the vampires, and roared loudly in pain. The vampire smiled widely. He had snapped inward, breaking the Kavu's wrists, as blood squirted upon its body. Quickly, without haste, he releases the beast, and blurred up upon it's shoulders, and tore into its neck, making a sizable gash. Breathing inward, the blood left the body through the neck wound, entering the vampires mouth, as he drank it like it was a piece of candy, hard, and solid, yet it only appeared to be.  
  
With a loud thud, the monster hit the ground, and indented the soft dirt, as the carcass was drained, showing only the bones and skin of it left. A Spirit misted from the chest of the body, and moved inward to the vampire, taking into his chest, to give him more power. His claws had grown durable and stronger, and he had earned the power to climb any surface he needed to.  
  
"As in stated earlier." he looked to the dead now soulless corpse, "Never, ever, piss a Sengire Vampire off." Grabbing his things, he leapt to the sky again, and flew off, now fully regenerated, and full for a few more days worth. HE had flown into the new town of Argonithe, and studied the surroundings as he leapt to and from buildings, checking out each and every person.  
  
"I know they are here, is just the mater of finding them." He said, as he stared out into the dark lightless town. "If they wont come to me, then ill come to them!"  
  
The view blurs out with the vampire soaring into the view, as the light blackens into dusk. 


	2. 

Forsaken Hearts  
Loves True Past  
(CHAPTER 2)  
  
Even though the power of the Sengire Vampire Sanction cast out they're own kind, the sanction established the name of barbarians. Ruthless killings and frenzies upheld throughout the years. Vampires soon bore onto the world, taking shape into civilization with no treason to be seen or heard from. Looking like hat a human is considered "normal", the outcast creatures of the night formed a clan, called the Corridon Embassy. The Corridon Embassy took refuge away from other vampires, to try to stop the Sanction from taking over all that ruled in Argonithe. People feared all vampires, but a selected few took refuge with them, using the tactic of ambush to take over the Sanction vampires.  
  
This story takes place of the one who began the revolution for the Corridon Embassy. Vash 'Oltenrah, an outcast of the Sanction high breeds, took on an optimistic writing career, which the Sanction high priest, did not like. Even though the time of being did not seem good for 'Oltenrah, he had looked forwards to being banned for all eternity from the Sanction Militia. Besides, he was planning to escape the next night anyways. 'Oltenrah, before he was banished, he was a virtual slave to the queen of al vampires. Dominique (Tiffany) Ferro was the first full blood vampire in Sanction history, to ever survive the Nause Wars. Thus she killed the last of the goddesses, and gained her powers through her being. Even though she gained the strength and power of her being, she still lacked the cunning and agility to move with ease in her luscious body.  
  
Vash was her Ecstasy slave, doing her sexual bidding, until she cheated with another vampire, and he found out. He tried to attack her, full force. Raging with all known being to him, he had token down several trained guards, before he was captured, and banished forever.  
  
Back into the world of the present state, worriedly worked away Sir Kyle, make shifting with his instruments of composition. Glazing away with the ice and fire, he worked upon his tools, constructing the most powerful of swords for his friend. Sir Kyle had a rugged look to his face, showing barely any emotion behind the scars and long brownish hair that dangled past his eyes. His body structure was composed of a barrel chest, and a strong muscular neck. Scars fidgeted across his body in all movements, telling most that he had survived a long war from the past. Kyle was learning to master the most partial arts of engineering.  
  
One of Sir Kyle's apprentice helpers was a young teenager that went by the name of L.A. Jay, but was not as what he seemed to be. Human by body, he helped with the metalworking, scavenging the lands for crashed cars, ships, or motorbikes; he brought them back for working with. Sir Kyle was teaching the teenager the ways of life, along with the true masters art of welding and such. As the nights progressed with the staying of Vash, L.A. Jay started to know Vash even more, slowly earning his trust, and soon looking up to him as a brother. 


End file.
